


Cozy

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: They haven’t worked out all their issues yet, but maybe they have time.





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Rey sweeps the hair out of her face, breathing heavily. But her expression is one of delight- she’s done it. She’s repaired the ship’s hyperdrive in space, something she’s never done before. She didn’t do too many repairs on Jakku, though they happened sometimes. But those always took place on solid ground, where you didn’t risk blowing yourself into space with the slightest wrong move.

Finn ducks down beside her.

“You fixed it?”

“I did.” Finn grins widely at her proclamation.

“That’s my girl.” He seems to realize what he’s said a moment afterward, and awkwardly clears his throat, but says nothing more.

Things have been like that- awkward- ever since Rey came back from her training with Luke, such as it were.

Ever since Rey tried to bring Kylo back to the light and failed. Finn doesn’t understand how she could do that, thinks of it as a betrayal, and though he says he’s forgiven her, deep down, he’s not quite over it yet. After all, the man, though not the one who specifically kidnapped him to be part of the First Order, has been a boogeyman at the top of it for years. All Rey’s explanations that people deserve another chance were met with “he’s had chances!” and her practical argument that it would have been great for their cause had Kylo turned back to the light is simply met with a “But he didn’t.”

It doesn’t help matters that Rose has a crush on him. He feels nothing for the girl except friendship and a sort of remorse that he doesn’t feel the same way, it would certainly be easier to navigate that right now, but he just doesn’t.

Rose says she understands, but understanding and getting over a crush are two different things, and she hasn’t quite managed the second yet.

Rey grins, not seeming to notice Finn’s awkwardness and nods quickly. Unfortunately, that nod suddenly turns to an alarmed look as the ship lurches heavily to the side.

“They must have done more damage than I thought. Let me look around some more.” But her last word get pulled out of her mouth with a gasp as the ship lurches again, and then gets caught in the usually-comforting-now-sickening embrace of a gravity well. They’re caught in a planet’s atmosphere.

Finn immediately reaches for Rey’s hand to help her up, and they move, running for the cockpit. Rey slides into the pilot’s seat and a Finn manages to strap himself into the copilot’s seat as well. He doesn’t know how to fly, but there’s not much anyone can do at this point except to buckle up and prepare for landing.

Rey fiddles with the controls, pulling levels and jamming buttons until she shakes her head and fastens her own seat into place. She continues what she’s doing, but now it’s all about crash management, not regaining the air.

Shortly enough, they land with a loud, harsh noise in the middle of a forest on some planet they don’t even know the name of. Rey huffs a breath of frustration and unbuckles herself to look around. Finn is already standing and moves to the door, ready to go scouting if need be.

Rey tosses Finn his blaster from where it’s landed on the floor, miraculously not buried under piles of things stored around the ship.

Rey conducts a diagnostic on the ship, looking around for anything out of place or broken by the crash. She starts shivering partway through.

“The environmental controls must have been broken in the crash.” She finally mutters. Finn raises his eyebrows.

“It would explain the cold. There’s snow out there, but it wouldn’t seep in this quickly unless something wasn’t working right. Let’s find something warmer to wear.”

They search the ship, finding a pile of thick blankets in the bunk and wrapping themselves up quickly, noting how rapidly the temperature is falling. They rummage around in the closet, eventually finding something that will fit both of them to slide on over their normal clothes.

They move out to the main area, noting with relief that the communication array is still functional, and send out a quick distress call. Then they head back to the bunk. It’s the smallest area on the ship, and, as Finn points out, will be easiest to keep warm until help arrives. It also has the benefit of being more comfortable than the cockpit or the kitchen or other such rooms.

They keep warm for a few hours, but the temperature is still dropping. Finn noticed Rey start to shudder and feels terrible for her, knowing where she grew up and how little she must be adjusted to such weather.

“Come here.” He finally says, reaching an arm out for her to duck under.

“What?” She asks.

“Body heat. It’ll keep us both warmer. We could do with that right now.” Rey shakes her head at first, determined to remain independent and not wanting to impose, but finally, driven by the cold, she moved over to Finn’s side.

She snuggles up beside him, burrowing unto his side. Finn has to note this is much better than sitting alone, and it keeps him more comfortable as well. He finds himself moving closer to her as well, hoping for more of her warmth.

He wonders how she can feel so warm when they’re at risk of freezing to death, wondering if it’s a Force thing. Maybe it’s from growing up in the desert, a warmth she carries with her everywhere, or maybe it’s just who she is as a person, her warmth and kindness seeping outward. Eventually he decides it doesn’t matter.

He tries to keep them both awake, Stormtrooper survival training saying it’s dangerous to sleep in such conditions, but with the girl he loved curled up at his side, Finn falls asleep.

(He awakes hours later to Poe and Rose snickering as they take pictures, and Rey sleepily smiling up at him, and decides maybe it was worth it.)


End file.
